Liberation of Imagination
by TDWinnerforDinner
Summary: A young boy winds up in a fantasy world. In order to return, he must save it while traveling with the PPGZ.
1. Prologue

**From the creator of Super Tai Galaxy and Total Drama Tween Island**

**A Tdwinnerfordinner production**

**Liberation of Imagination**

* * *

A thousand years ago, there was a great war. A war with technology more advanced than what is recognised by you and I. A war so massive, so atrocious, so deadly, that someone or more like something had to step in. In the middle of the conflict one day, an alien meteorite slammed into the ground leaving it as a molten wasteland. The monstrous Leviathan emerged from the meteor's shattered remains and had seen what the war has done. It went on to enslave all of the people and crush all opposition, often without discretion. But, a saviour came to emerge. A revolutionary of one of the war-torn nations explained his idea to the desperate masses. By forbidding all kinds of advanced technology can the Leviathan attack less often but in order for it to truly disappear, all must refer to revolutionary's ideas. Over time, the ideas evolved into an ideology, and then a religion. The hopeful, obedient masses gladly awaited the day that the Leviathan would leave but leave did it not even after an entire millennium. Fully aware of this, a small segment of the population raised questions that maybe that day could never come at all. But the scepticism was dismissed as mindless pessimism by the elites who tried to purge them in order to maintain hope and order. Sadly, the masses found out about the opposition and the resulting conflict. By irony, hope began to deteriorate into despair as they felt that a world without the Leviathan was further away than ever before. How can this be solved? Well, it is often said that introducing non-native life forms to any ecosystem could dramatically alter the status-quo. This is that story.

* * *

Our story begins in the quiet, peaceful town of Busselton in Cygnaria, Australia. It was the year 2024 and 5 years since most of the country fell under socialist rule. Okay, I'm off track. Anyway, it was the last day of school and a young blonde boy at age 9 called BJ was returning to his home.

"Dad, I'm home," BJ called as he went through the front door.

"Oh, son! You surprised me," said his father Billy, "How was your last day of 4th grade of school?"

"It was cool," the young boy replied, "We had an end of year ceremony and I got one of the awards."

"You're kidding me right," said Billy surprised, "What is it about?"

"I got a few certificates in math and science and the award that claims me as the best blitzball player at Geographe Primary," explained BJ, "Boy, everyone must be pretty jealous of me. I told them it was all about practice holding their breath; clearly they didn't listen."

"Oh boy, Mister Mortis, how did you make a videogame sports game feasible," Billy muttered before going back to reality, "Oh, sorry. You reminded me of something. Tomorrow we go to Perth to see the West Coast Eagles take on the Essendon Bombers! What do you say?"

"That would be cool," BJ cheered, "I'd love it!"

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Billy drove his son in his Tesla car all the way to Perth to see the blitzball game.

"Daddy, why do I have to come," Caitlyn whine; she was BJ's 7-year-old sister, "I'm bored."

"Because sweetie, I don't want you all alone at the house without a babysitter," explained Billy while at the wheel, "I couldn't come home tonight because I wanted to spend the night with my son. Seeing an official blitzball game is something he has earned judging from the award alone."

"Aw! But that's not fair," Caitlyn complained.

"Sis, quiet down," BJ told his sister, "You get to hang out with me. Or would you rather stay all alone with monsters lurking around?"

"No, anything but that," Caitlyn whimpered in fear.

"Son, we discussed this," Billy lectured, "Don't scare your sister. It's not nice!"

"What? It got the job done," BJ defended, "Okay, let's change the subject. Do you know anything about blitzball?"

"Not really," Billy admitted, "It's a very new sport that's evolving. Who knew that Prime Minister Andrew Mortis would be a gamer like you? Speaking of which, I heard he would attend the game for speeches or something."

"You mean I could get to meet him up close," BJ said excitedly.

"I don't know," said Billy sceptically, "Mr Mortis' helicopter did run low on fuel right at the farms in the hills! He might come late."

"Okay," BJ said disappointed.

* * *

**(Now playing: Tidus' theme from Final Fantasy X)**

At long last, Billy and his kids park near the Perth Arena where the blitzball game is being played. He approached the ticket man.

"Hi, I would like one adult ticket and 2 child tickets please," Billy requested.

"Very well," said the cashier, "That'll be 90 points."

Billy put the watch-like point counter on his wrist onto the pad to pay for the tickets. The points are a type of socialist currency earned proportional to work hours and not through selling stuff. Oh, never mind. Anyway, the three went into the stadium with their tickets and gasped at the size of the oval pool.

"Holy crap that's huge," Billy gasped, "But it has a glass casing. Son, I hope you're not disappointed that it doesn't look much like your game."

"Dad, I'm cool," said BJ contently, "Suspending a huge blob of water in the air without physical restraints isn't really feasible at this point."

"Can't argue with that logic," said Billy as he and his kids looked for their seats. Once they found their seats and sat down, Billy turned to his son and asked, "Who do you think you're rooting for?"

"The Eagles," BJ answered, "They are based in the PRA. The Bombers however are based in Victoria and if it's not part of the PRA then screw it."

"Shush, it's starting," Billy said eagerly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer, "Tonight we clash between two teams of blitzball! Our Cygnaria-based, pro-PRA West Coast Eagles take on the Essendon Bombers from the still capitalist Victoria!"

The whole crowd cheered, especially BJ, mostly for the Eagles.

"My apologies if our Prime Minister Andrew Mortis isn't here yet but he should be soon enough," the announcer continued, "And now, without further ado, LET'S BLITZ!"

* * *

**(Now playing: 'Otherworld' from Final Fantasy X)**

Within moments, the pool rapidly filled with water. After that, players from both the Eagles and the Bombers swam down to the bottom in proper team formation with the eyes on the ball.

At the sound of the gong, the ball shot up through the water for the midfielder of the Eagles to grab it.

"Yay," BJ loudly cheered, "Go Eagles!"

While all this was going on, we go over to the hills where Mr Mortis was grabbing his breath.

"Oh $#!%," he cursed, "I'm so late! I told them to refuel the damn plane! I can plainly see the game being played!"

In the middle of his rant, Mr Mortis noticed a looming shadow growing behind him. He turned around to see a gargantuan entity flying over and fast approaching Perth. Its wings were flattening the trees.

"I've been expecting you," Mortis muttered before running off to the city.

Back at the stadium, one of the Bombers attacked the Eagle holding the ball and tossed him into the pool wall.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt people," said the announcer, "Looks like the Bombers have the ball now. No wait, a whole bunch of Eagles ganged up on the new ball holder. This could be rough guys."

Meanwhile, Mortis had hijacked the Armadale Line train to Perth in order to catch up to it. But the monster above made it to suburbia smashing the houses with mere wing flaps.

Back at the stadium, a goal was shot.

"Goal to the Eagles," the announcer yelled, "The gang up was worth it! The Bombers have to try something else. They're about to throw a pass now."

One of the Bombers threw the ball to try and pass it over to his teammate. However the ball was thrown so hard and high it flew out of the pool.

"Holy smokes," gasped the announcer, "That's not meant to happen! What did we learn? Throw straight! Anyway, the ball seems to have landed on this young boy over here!"

The spotlights had shown on where the ball is now which just so happened to be where BJ was.

"Who me," BJ asked to a loud 'YES!'

"That's right," said the announcer, "Why don't you try and kick the ball back so we can continue the game!"

"Okay then," BJ accepted before running down on the peoples' heads to gain momentum.

"Son," Billy pleaded, "Don't do it!"

However, that fell silent of BJ ears as he began to kick the ball…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…only to look up to see a monstrous, draconic face. His eyes widened in fear.

Immediately, the monster roared as its eyes glowed and lasers shot out of them at many buildings destroying them.

The people screamed in fear as they evacuated. But BJ, with his attempt to kick the ball failed, got trampled by the masses. However he managed to get up to see that the pool had shattered.

The huge torrent of water rushed out of the pool washing the boy out of the Perth Arena.

**('Otherworld' stops playing)**

* * *

Moments after, BJ woke up to mass hysteria.

"What happened," BJ said woozily, "Did I kick the ball?"

He looked up at the monster confirming it was no dream.

**(Now playing: Airship theme from Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Holy crud," BJ screamed, "It's a monster! Dad! Caity! Where are you!"

BJ frantically searched for his father and sister among the flooding panicky masses. He could not find them but he did manage to find a familiar black man.

"Mr Mortis," BJ shouted while approaching the prime minister who was now very tired, "Can I have your autograph and directions on where my dad is?"

"It's about time someone walked up to me," puffed Mortis, "Come over here."

Mr Mortis directed BJ over onto the open Wellington Street facing south east at a gargantuan pink serpentine dragon hovering over the ruined skyline.

"Um yeah that's pretty scary," said BJ frantically, "But seriously, what about my dad?"

"I am afraid he cannot help you now," Mortis cynically responded, "I think it's only fair you learn about this monster. It is full of mystery and here it is, mindlessly destroying the capital of the Cygnaria State of the People's Republic of Australia. I will give away only one detail and that is that most people call it: Sin."

"You mean like Sin from FFX," BJ asked, "That game's fun as heck."

"As the first person to come near me in this time of fear," Mortis continued, "I will grant you the responsibility to deal with that creature."

"Hey, I didn't ask to go monster hunting," BJ protested, "I just want to be with dad!"

Just then a shadowy entity rose from the ground freaking the boy out.

"It's too late now," Mortis stated, "The Heartless are too numerous for that. Here, you might need this."

Mr Mortis gave what appeared to be a huge key with a golden handle and silver blade to BJ.

"Hey, that's the keyblade," BJ stated regarding his weapon, "Isn't that good for killing heartless?"

"Yes it is," Mortis replied, "It would be good to kill a few for experience. Now follow me and kill the ones that matter!"

Mr Mortis ran down Milligan Street on his right with BJ following suit randomly swinging his keyblade at all the heartless in his path.

"Hey sir," asked BJ as they both ran, "You don't seem to have much trouble with the heartless."

"That's I because I have psychic powers," Mortis explained, "Observe."

Mr Mortis summoned bolts of lightning to strike down several shadow heartless in front of him.

"How is this even possible," Mortis explained, "Do not forget that I have studied 7 courses over 4 years at university. My brain is so overloaded with information that it tends to leak out as electrical charge. I've since learned to control it. Come on!"

So they both reached the end of Milligan Street to encounter a huge heartless most unlike the shadows from before.

"What do I do here," BJ asked frantically.

"A panicky mindset can compromise rationality," Mortis mused, "You should have known this from playing Kingdom Hearts if you were that confident. Now watch this!"

Mr Mortis gathered a lot of psychic energy in his hands and shouted 'Kamehameha!' He shot the ball of energy at the darkside heartless dealing damage to it and killing all off the surrounding shadows.

"Wow, that was so cool," BJ cheered, "The Kamehameha wave from the Dragon Ball series! How did you do that!?"

"Let's just say I'm a huge geek," replied Mortis, "Unfortunately, you do not have the capacity to perform it. Instead, try throwing your keyblade at the darkside's head."

BJ did as was instructed and threw his keyblade at the darkside's head before quickly getting it back.

"Wow, was that Strike Raid," BJ gasped.

"Yes it was," said Mortis, "Keep doing it!"

BJ continued to repeatedly perform the Strike Raid on the darkside and eventually weaken it. With on final throw, the heartless is dead.

"You have learned well kid," Mortis commended, "But seriously, we must go to Sin!"

They turned left into St George's Terrace taking down more heartless until they got to the big 3 skyscrapers were they got ambushed.

"Alright kid," Mortis decided, "In order to get to Sin, we must climb up the Central Park Tower!"

"How are we supposed to do this," BJ asked quickly as he struck down multitudes of heartless, "Get back! Sheesh! There's too many of them! What are we going to do!?"

"Let me think kid," Mortis shouted when he noticed that a truck had collapsed behind the City Square Tower, "Wait! Follow me!"

Mortis directed BJ behind the building to see that the truck had dropped many bombs.

"Stand back," Mortis ordered as he shot a small energy bullet at a bomb causing it to light up, "When I say now, we run forward."

"Okay," BJ agreed as they both waited for the bomb to blow up. Eventually, it did with all the nearby ones going along with it.

"RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN," Mortis yelled as he and BJ started to run towards the explosions. The shockwave was causing City Square to fall towards Central Park where Sin hovered as the two ran up it and jumped onto the peak of Central Park as City Square fell to oblivion.

**(Airship theme stops playing)**

* * *

**(Now playing: 'Catastrophe' from Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mr Mortis and BJ were at the top of Central Park Tower facing Sin's belly as it began accumulating energy in its mouth.

"Okay, I have little idea of what you are or who you are," said BJ shaking in hesitation, "But as the wielder of the keyblade, you must leave!"

BJ aimed the keyblade at Sin's chest hoping to pierce its heart. But due to inexperience it was no use; it just sparked. Then Sin clapped its wings together to form a black hole that was pulling the boy in.

"You idiot," Mortis scolded, "Sin is far too powerful for someone like you at this stage."

"Then why did you send me here," BJ shouted as Mortis held onto his hand, "Well?"

Mr Mortis stared at the boy and replied, "This is now your story."

BJ's eyes widened in confusion.

"It all begins here," Mr Mortis concluded as he let go of the boy's grasp. BJ was spiralling into the black hole screaming as Mortis evacuated by helicopter with the rest of the people in Perth as Sin had enough of accumulating energy. So it threw it all down to the ground…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The whole city was levelled. Sin had then left for the heavens leaving behind a humanitarian catastrophe.

* * *

**Next time: **BJ lives. But he is no longer on Earth, let alone in Perth.


	2. Ship

Last time on Liberation of Imagination, a young boy known as BJ went to see a blitzball game in the city of Perth. But then, catastrophe. A monstrous dragon from a faraway world and laid waste to the city. Under the mentorship of Prime Minister Andrew Mortis, BJ made his way over to the dragon in order to slay it. Unfortunately, he lacked the skill; Mortis later revealed that the young boy due to embark on a dangerous quest and he was sent over to where the dragon originated. In the meantime, Mortis did all he can to evacuate the masses from the doomed city as it was sent to oblivion and the dragon left never to be seen again.

* * *

**(Now playing: Silent Forest from Birth by Sleep)**

All over the outer fringes of the (now non-existent) city of Perth, refugee camps became a common sight.

"Gerome," Mortis said to one of the humanitarian statistics experts, "What is the death toll of the disaster?"

"Well you see sir," Gerome the expert explained, "Our satellites have detected 2,209,567 human lives via the built-in infrared sensors. Now they detect 2,156,309. Overall, the total death toll stands at 53,258. Much worse than 9/11."

"Then let those who died rest in peace," Mortis said sombrely as he tipped his hat down the front and bowed at the ruins, "Today was a true tragedy like no other. Worst of all, the United Nations will never believe us when we say it was all due to the actions of a pissed off dragon from an alien world. I'll bet right now as I speak Tony Abbott is making the propaganda to smear my reputation. Sucks to him though, he wasn't the one who led an exodus of over 2 million people to safety, is he?"

"I just have one question sir," said Billy from one of the tents, "My son is not here! He'd better be alive!"

"About that Comrade," said Mortis as he turned to face Billy, "Your boy is perfectly fine. After being trampled by panicky people and washed away, I had sent him to Canberra along with many of the unconscious for medical treatment. It's called the flying doctor."

"Well thanks," Billy sighed, "I just hope he's alright."

After that, Mortis went over to the Perth council managers to explain a tentative plan.

"Alright you comrades," Mortis ordered, "Relocate all government assets to the nearby Mandurah. _It_ shall serve as a holdover capital of Cygnaria until Perth is rebuilt which may take years."

"Yes sir," said the managers as they left for Mandurah while Mortis thought to himself.

"_Be safe kid,_" Mortis thought.

**(Music stops playing)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Ship**

* * *

_BJ, look at what Sin had done to our world._

_A world of anguish and pain, haunted by evil._

_A dark place, teeming with fierce heartless._

_Nothing can stop it._

_It's taken everything and reduced all the people to slaves and mud puppies._

_The heartless search for innocent prey._

_In the chaos, they exploded the heart of the world._

_The 1000 golden lumas that have formed it have been scattered._

_We are all getting weak, soon it will be too late._

_You must help us BJ, you are our only hope!_

* * *

BJ woke up in his bed panting.

"Is this my room," BJ wondered as he analysed what appeared to be his room, "Maybe it was all a dream."

BJ got out of bed and went into his dad's bedroom.

"Hey dad," BJ said as he opened the door, "I had a really bad dream and…"

He had noticed that his father Billy wasn't there.

"Dad," BJ repeated, "Hmm. Maybe he went for a midnight walk. Then again, I didn't see Caity either. Something's not right."

So BJ got back into his room and changed into his grey shirt, blue and green shoes, indigo overalls and red cap and went out into the backyard.

"Maybe they wanted to sleep outside in a tent without me," BJ hypothesised but then he realised something was off, "Crud! They're not here either! What's more, the moon looks kinda off. Ugh, what's going on!"

BJ started getting fearful that his so-called 'nightmare' may not be over as he searched all over the house. Eventually he settled on the front driveway.

"Argh! What is this world," BJ screamed as he ran onto the road, or he would have if he didn't run into a wall disguised as a landscape. He then realised that he may not actually be at home. He searched frantically for some sort of door and ended up finding it. He now wanted to know more about his new environment so he went through the door.

When BJ left, he noticed the area behind him was glittering; his house was nothing more than an illusion constructed from his memories. He found himself in a monotonous, never-ending hallway.

"Oh no," BJ gasped in fear, "I don't know this place. WHERE AM I!?"

He ran through all the hallways but no matter where he went, they all looked the same. BJ was getting even more stressed out when he went into a different hallway with windows.

BJ peeked out of the windows to find a real moon and stars in the sky, but below were clouds and sky. He was in an airship.

"I'm in the sky," BJ realised, "I'm nowhere near home. Nowhere near Caity. Nowhere near my game consoles. Nowhere near Dad. This has to be a bad dream." He tried to pinch his cheek hoping in vain that he'd be back in bed in Busselton. No effect. This was no dream. This was a new reality.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

BJ screamed from all the stress of isolation and uncertainty and quickly broke into tears. He collapsed on the ground sobbing like mad. In his misery, BJ did not notice a figure picking him up and taking him away.

* * *

**(Now playing: A Walk in Andante from Kingdom Hearts)**

BJ had passed out from high levels of separation-induced misery. When he next woke up on a bed, the first thing he saw was a girl. A girl with long orange hair tied up in a ponytail by a big red bow and pink eyes (the iris colour, not the ailment; don't ask how). Her outfit had some red colouration.

"Oh, here we go," said the girl, "Good thing I found you. What's wrong?"

BJ got up a bit in response but still a bit teary.

"Who are you," BJ asked, "Where's my dad?"

"Your dad," the girl wondered, "Who is he?"

"Um, he's a red head like you," BJ explained all he can glumly, "and he has a really big nose."

"Sorry," the girl apologised, "I've never met him."

BJ clearly did not like this news. There was really only one thing he can do.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He started crying again, "I want my daddy!"

"Aww, you poor thing," another girl said sympathetically, "Here, maybe some food will calm you down."

The second girl had blonde hair put in twin tails. She had blue eyes which matched her outfit. She put out a plum for BJ to eat.

BJ stopped crying as he stared at the fruit.

"Gimme," he shouted as he snatched the plum off the 2nd girl's hands to eat it. She could only giggle at his cuteness.

"Let me guess," said a 3rd girl with short, raven hair and green eyes while playing on the computer, "He lost his family like us 3."

The 3rd girl had a green outfit which could pass her off as a boy had it not been for the boobs.

"Hey be nice," the 2nd girl scolded girl no.3, "He's a sensitive kid."

"Whatevs," said that 3rd girl as she looked up a 'forever alone' meme to describe BJ.

"Uh, never mind her," said girl no.1, "You need not worry. You're in safe hands. I am Momoko. I lead this trio of girls you see here."

"Um hi," BJ timidly greeted.

"Ha ha ha, that's cuteness if I ever saw it," the blonde girl giggled innocently, "I am Miyako by the way."

"That just leaves me, Kaoru," said the raven haired girl, "Now go away!"

"Uh, Kaoru," Momoko scolded, "You should try being supportive of this kid here! He suffered the same fate as us: separated from our families and stranded on an alien world!"

"Ow, that must suck," Kaoru winced at BJ's predicament before speaking to him, "What you do need is to toughen up. It's not like we're going back anytime soon."

"Don't listen to her," Miyako said to BJ in a comforting manner as she rubbed his hair to his amusement, "She can be such a cynic. I mean she was grouchy before but… Oh, well. Her words have truth. But that only means you get to make new friends. So how about telling us your name?"

"It's BJ," the boy replied feeling better, "I am from the People's Republic of Australia. And judging from your names, I would say you girls are Japanese, correct?"

"Well, you got us," Momoko confessed.

"Okay," said BJ, "Well, I'm going to show something cool to you."

He held out his open hand and the keyblade just materialised in it. The girls gasped from amazement but none more so than Momoko.

"Wait, is that a keyblade," Momoko squeed, "I have never seen a real magic one before! All those that I've seen in real life are just for cosplays but this…! Eeeeeeeeeeeeiiiii!"

"Shut up," Kaoru shouted in annoyance, "I'm playing Minecraft."

"I have to let master Link know," Momoko continued as she called some person known as Link, "Uh hi. Momoko here. I just saw the absolute most awesome thing in existence! A real, functional keyblade!"

"Hey, it's not I asked for it," BJ protested.

"Allow me to explain as Momoko would not focus because you know," Miyako explained, "As far as I know, once a keyblade chooses its master, the relationship is set in stone."

"That means you're stuck with it," Kaoru commented, "If you don't like it then tough sh*t."

The other 2 girls scowled at Kaoru for the rude comment when an elfish man wearing a green tunic walked in.

"Sorry ladies," the elf-man apologised, "I'm here to see the Keyblade Warrior."

**(Music stops playing)**

"Uh, would that be me," BJ asked in curiosity.

"Yes," said the elf-man, "My name's Link, Hero of Hyrule. Do you mind showing me the keyblade to prove the red-haired girl's point?"

BJ blushed at Momoko for exposing him and then showed Link the keyblade.

"Perfect, you're exactly what the world needs," Link stated, "But by the looks of things, you are heavily inexperienced. Follow me kid, I will train you."

BJ got out of bed to follow Link before saying one last thing to the girls.

"Okay, before I go," said BJ, "You all look kind of familiar. I don't know."

"You'll know in due time kid," Link assured BJ before turning to the girls, "Now ladies, I sensed a dark presence in the garden. Take care of it, will you?"

"Yes sir," the 3 girls saluted as Link and BJ left the small accommodation unit.

* * *

Link had led BJ over to the cockpit, thereby confirming he is in an airship. Then Link turned around to face the boy.

"Okay, first things first," BJ queried, "Are you the same Link who saved Princess Zelda from the evil wizard Ganon?"

"The one and only," Link said deadpan, "But we're not here for trivial information. We are here to train."

**(Now playing: Road to a Hero from Kingdom Hearts)**

Link pulled out his sword on his left hand and held it vertically.

"First of all, the keyblade can be used in the same way as a sword in combat," Link explained, "Try slashing at me horizontally."

BJ then proceeded to swing his keyblade left to right. At first it was a bit wonky as the keyblade was a bit heavy to carry but he got it down eventually, hitting Link's sword many times.

"Good," Link commended the boy as he began to hold it horizontally, "Now, try a vertical slash."

That didn't seem too hard to BJ; to him, it meant swinging it downwards. He did this multiple times hitting Link's sword this way.

"Excellent," Link said, "Now you get to learn defence."

"But I don't have a shield unlike you," BJ objected, "and you never seemed to use yours."

"I just wanted to prove to you the using the keyblade to defend is possible because you will not be using a shield on your quest. More on that later. For now, hold your keyblade like I did with my sword."

BJ did as instructed and held his keyblade sideways. Link swung his sword down but the boy flinched because it was so fast.

"Hey! No flinching," Link warned.

"But you were so fast," BJ reasoned, "I couldn't keep up!"

"Just leave it there," Link instructed, "You'll be fine!"

Link swung down again. This time, BJ held his position and blocked it but his left hand slipped from the sword's velocity. He tried again but with a firmer grip so that Link could hit it. Now, for the third try, BJ blocked it and kept the keyblade in position.

"That's the way kid," Link said, "Keep holding it!"

Link went in for more downward swings at the keyblade but BJ held it up and blocked it every time now.

**(Music stops playing)**

* * *

Meanwhile, the 3 girls made their way to the garden within the airship.

"Why would there be a garden on an airship," Miyako asked.

"If you remember robots, smartphones and the Wii," Momoko answered, "I guess anything's possible."

"Well, I guess we're not suffocating," Kaoru commented, "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

**(Now playing: Tension from Super Mario Galaxy)**

So the girls made it into the garden to see a whole bunch of produce. Before they can say anything, a giant heartless resembling purple battle armour popped in scaring the girls. It was split into 6 pieces: 2 gauntlets, 2 hammer legs, an armoured torso and a helmet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH," Miyako screamed, "What is that!?"

"If my experience with Kingdom Hearts serves me correctly," Momoko explained, "That's a Guard Armour heartless!"

"So a bad guy then," Kaoru stated, "Shall we?"

"LET'S ROCK," all 3 girls shouted.

**(Now playing: Fly Away (Now) from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt)**

The girls had magic rings appear on their fingers and used the transformation devices on their belts to transform into superheroes via an extensive transformation sequence. At the end of it all, Momoko became Hyper Blossom, Miyako became Rolling Bubbles and Kaoru became Powered Buttercup; they are the Powerpuff Girls Z!

At the end of the transformation, the Guard Armour spun its gauntlets to send the PPGZ flying away. After getting back up, they began to assess their foe.

"Alright girls," Momoko explained her strategy, "How about I yank its head off!"

Blossom shot her yoyo at the Guard Armour's helmet pulling it towards her. The gain was short lived as the heartless punched her and got its helmet back.

"Let's see if it likes bubbles," shouted Bubbles as she fired a few bubbles with her giant bubble wand to distract the Guard Armour. Once it touched a bubble however, it detonated throwing it to the ground.

"This is too easy," Buttercup boasted as she swung her giant hammer at the Guard Armour's foot when it just regained its senses. When it hit, the heartless was hopping on its other foot and holding the hit one in pain.

Once it recovered, it was pissed. It then split into the Gauntlets, the Hammer Legs and the Armoured Torso.

"Oh this is not good," Blossom uttered as the Armoured Torso rammed into her, the Gauntlets grabbed Bubbles and the Hammer Legs kicked Buttercup over to another part of the garden.

Blossom was busy dodging the rams of the Armoured Torso and tried using her yoyo to pull the head off again. But it wasn't stupid as it pointed the spike on its helmet was pointing at the powerpuff girl.

"Whoa," Blossom sighed, "That was too close."

As the head reunited with the torso and began to shoot pulses of dark matter at her.

Bubbles was struggling to break free of the Gauntlets. After a while, she finally broke free.

"Okay, I don't usually get angry," Bubbles growled, "But this was not okay!"

She shot a few more bubbles as projectiles at the gauntlets dealing damage. However, they recovered and began rapidly circling the powerpuff girl to make her dizzy.

Buttercup was running away from the Hammer Legs as they gained on her. She then ran into a dead end.

"Oh crap," Buttercup cursed when she noticed a watermelon beside her, "Batter up!"

She used her hammer to send the melon flying at the legs but they kicked it back. It went back and forth but then it landed on Buttercup's head.

Blossom continued to evade the dark matter pulses when she came up with an idea.

"Wait," she muttered, "Maybe I should try something new."

Blossom then breathed cold frosty air onto the Armoured Torso, immobilising it.

When Bubbles saw this after recovering, she said, "Blossom, you're a genius!"

Bubbles then screamed sonic waves at the Gauntlets to render them paralysed.

Buttercup saw what was happening with her teammates as she rubbed her head when the watermelon struck her.

"Okay, now you want me to use mental powers now," she questioned, "Not bad. Let me try."

Buttercup shot red-hot laser beams from her eyes at the Hammer Legs to overheat them.

Disadvantaged by status ailments, all the body parts regrouped at the centre to reassemble into the Guard Armour and cure itself, sending pieces of ice, lightning and fire at the girls.

"Dear me, this guy looks impossible," Blossom stated when she thought of something, "We have no other choice. It's time to resort to the Razzle Dazzle technique!"

"What," Bubbles gasped, "You mean the Flower Petals of Doom!? But we haven't perfected that one!"

"Hey! It's either that or getting our asses kicked," Buttercup shouted.

"She's right," Blossom said, "We're not taking any chances."

So the powerpuffs joined their hands together and shouted, "Razzle Dazzle!" They began spinning around that one spot where they joined hands rapidly and merged into a cloud of White Z Ray energy.

This light energy grabbed hold of the Guard Armour and lifted it into the air. The Gauntlets and the Hammer Legs had disintegrated from the pressure and the remaining Armoured Torso was slammed into the ground repeatedly until…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The Armoured Torso had exploded and the Guard Armour was defeated.

The energy cloud hovered over the cloud and reformed into the powerpuffs who were very dizzy.

"Remind me never to do that again," Blossom moaned as she collapsed from dizziness.

**(Music stops playing)**

When the debris cleared, the remains of the Guard Armour dissolved into darkness as a coal black entity emerged from it.

"AAAARRRRGH! This is bullsh*t," screamed the entity.

"Wait, who was that," Bubbles muttered as she and the other powerpuffs recovered.

"Are you one of the Black Z Rays," Buttercup asked.

"If I were one of these things," the entity answered, "I'd be a sentient model! I am Andre the Dark Luma! And I wish to take over the world!"

"Then what are you doing here," Blossom asked.

"I was hoping to possess this ship from the cockpit so I could crash it into the central Temple of Bevelle," Andre responded, "Then they'd have no choice but to accept me as leader and overrun the world with heartless!

"Of course, I had to take care of the retched Link to make it work so I possessed this armour to strike him down but thanks to you bitches that will never happen now!

The girls gasped offended at Andre's derogatory comment.

"So instead, I have decided to merge with the heart of those who foiled my plans," Andre declared as he charged at Blossom. She was screaming in fear and would have dodged but Andre was too fast and went into her gaping mouth and was swallowed.

After a few seconds, there was silence.

"Um, shouldn't I be possessed by now," Blossom queried.

"I need to find your heart first," Andre called from her stomach, "Once I merge with its darkness, you will be mine!"

**(Now playing: A Walk in Andante from Kingdom Hearts)**

At that, the girls started laughing.

"What's so funny," Andre shouted, "I demand answers! How do I get to the heart!?"

"Welcome to the real world, freako," Buttercup giggled, "It'll take forever to get to heart if you try going in the digestive tract. If you get in, one way or the other, you're pretty much trapped."

"Ewww," Bubbles groaned, "But Andre was really mean so he pretty much deserves it."

"Aw sh*t," Andre cursed when he realised that the human digestive tract is a dangerous place to live.

"Totally. I guess you're stuck inside my belly then," Blossom said smirking as she tapped her belly, "Let's go tell Link about this."

**(Music stops playing)**

* * *

Meanwhile at the cockpit, BJ was tired and panting from all the training Link gave him.

"How did I do," BJ asked trying to catch his breath.

"You are persistent," Link noted, "I'll give you that."

"Hey, you were swinging the sword at me," BJ shouted, "I wasn't allowed to flinch so I took defence seriously!"

"Well, I think it's safe to say you did a job well done," Link said as he retracted his sword back into the hilt on his back, "That's all I'm willing to offer you but there will be more when we meet again for some reason. In the meantime, because you have the keyblade, I give you this."

Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink crest.

"Isn't that the Crest of Light from Digimon," BJ asked.

"What a geek," Link muttered to himself before saying out loud to BJ, "Yes it is. Hold on to it; it will allow you to access the keyblades special capabilities.

BJ put the Crest of Light into the front pocket of his overalls as he thanked Link when the Powerpuff Girls Z walked in.

"Hello ladies," Link greeted, "What brings you here?"

Before any one of the girls could say anything, BJ saw who they really were and shouted in excitement, "Holy crud! It's the Powerpuff Girls! Can I have your autograph!?"

"Hey, don't interrupt," Buttercup retorted, "Let Blossom explain."

"Thank you Buttercup," said Blossom, "Yes, we are the Powerpuff Girls Z. We gained our powers when we were struck by White Chemical Z Rays and have since been fighting those affected by Black Chemical Z Rays, to say the least."

"Which brings us to what she was going to say," Bubbles giggled referring to Blossom, "We ran into a monster which was similar to a Black Z Ray and she ate it! His name's Andre by the way."

"Don't remind me," Andre shouted from within Blossom's belly.

"Oh dear," Link groaned but before he could say anything, a huge tremor rocked the entire airship. Everyone collapsed from the intense force.

* * *

Outside, we see Sin ramming into the rear of the airship, dealing damage to its sensitive components.

"What was that," Blossom queried as she recovered.

Link looked out the window of the cockpit to see a monster that's all too familiar to them.

"Sin," Link uttered, "It's back!"

"Oh no," BJ screamed in fear, "That's the monster that destroyed Perth and separated me from my dad!"

"Where the heck's Perth," Link asked loudly as if he never knew about Perth when an alarm went off, "No time! We must evacuate!"

**(Now playing: Speedy Comet from Super Mario Galaxy)**

Almost immediately, Link led the powerpuffs and Link to some escape pods. He pushed them into one of them and went into another.

"Wait, Link," BJ called, "What's this quest I have to go on!? Do I have to save the world!?"

"Yes you do, would the keyblade lie," Link responded, "Whatever the case, I do not see you going home anytime soon! It will be a long quest. You will learn more when you get back down to earth! Take care kid."

So Link closed the door of the escape pod containing BJ and the powerpuffs as it left descending back to the ground. Link went into a second escape pod and left from there.

As the 2 escape pods flew back down, we see the airship in flames from when Sin struck it as it was on a collision course with a mountain range…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(Music stops playing)**

KAAAAABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The airship exploded on collision, leaving debris all over the ground. Good thing no-one left was on board but where are they now?

* * *

**Author's note**

And so ends the first real chapter since the prologue. Before you say anything, the only things I own here are my OC's, BJ, his sister Caitlyn and Andrew Mortis, and the design I've given to this story's incarnation of Sin (which can be viewed on my Deviantart account). I'm sure you may have seen some parallels to Rayman 2 & 3 what with the story starting on an airship and an antagonistic ball of evil being eaten.

* * *

**Next time: **BJ and the powerpuffs land in the Mushroom Kingdom to be found by the Mario Bros.


	3. Koopa Castle

Last time on Liberation of Imagination, Perth is ruined. With death figures worse than 9/11, Andrew Mortis could be risking negative sanctions; worst of all is that no-one would believe him when he said an alien dragon did it. As for BJ, he succumbed to isolation anxiety on an airship and passed out. He got better when he met 3 human girls and an elf-man called Link. Because BJ wielded the keyblade, Link took him in for training while he sent the girls over to destroy a heartless on the ship for they were the Powerpuff Girls Z. Upon defeat, the heartless, called Andre, decided enter the red powerpuff's digestive tract hoping to absorb her heart from there which turned out to be a pipe-dream. Or is it? But then, the same dragon from before, called Sin, struck the ship down and had it crash into mountains. Good thing everyone escaped.

* * *

**(Now playing: World 2 from New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

We see 2 moustached men of supposed Italian descent in plumbers' outfits (work caps and overalls) walking down the street in a small coastal desert town.

"Nice of the princess to send us on vacation," said the portly man in red, "Eh, Luigi?"

"Oh please, Mario," said the tall man in green, "I am straight! That said, I hope there's hot and sexy girls and lotsa spaghetti around here."

"Same here brother," said the red man named Mario, "Luigi. Look!"

The brothers, Mario and Luigi have noticed a salvage operation was underway as a salvage ship dropped scrap onto a dock. They went over to find out what it was all about when they ran into the salvage workers who happened to be quite hot.

"Whoa," gasped the green man named Luigi, "Nice rack. Wanna date?"

The worker woman, a gerudo, looked at Luigi blankly as Mario face palmed.

"Luigi, we don't have time for ladies right now," Mario scolded his brother before turning to the gerudo worker, "What are you doing?"

"This is a salvage operation; fatso," the gerudo woman replied rudely, "A flying airship crashed into the nearby mountains last night and we are collecting the remains of it when it fell into the ocean."

Just then, the crane on the salvage ship dropped of an escape pod.

"Ooh, looky. What do we have here," the gerudo worker discovered, "Someone tried to escape. Better that than a gruesome death."

Mario went to open the door of the escape pod to find a young human boy and 3 teenage human girls. The boy had something that caught the red plumber's attention.

"Hey! That kid has the legendary keyblade, "Mario exclaimed, "We gotta find the princess!"

"And you've gotta help us," Luigi requested the worker.

"Get lost perv," she refused.

"If you need instructions on how to support the keyblade," Mario said inexplicably, "check out the enclosed instruction book."

"I don't get it," the gerudo said bewildered.

**(Music stops playing)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Koopa Castle**

* * *

The Mario brothers had carried the four kids away from the desert to a pond in an agrarian environment where they could revive them. First of all was the red-headed girl.

"What happened," she asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Mushroom Kingdom little girl," Mario responded.

"Holy sweetness," the girl exclaimed in excitement, "I get to meet the Mario Brothers! Hi, I am Momoko. I am from Tokyo and I am your biggest fan!"

There was silence.

"Did you get any of that Luigi," Mario asked his brother in confusion.

"Well I heard that she admired us," said Luigi as he revived a second, blonde girl, "But I didn't quite get where she came from."

"I think she said we're from Tokyo," responded the blonde girl much to the Mario bros surprise before greeting politely, "I am Miyako. I see you just met Momoko."

"Woah," Luigi groaned as he revived the third, raven-haired girl, "So many weird names. I don't even know what this Tokyo is."

"It's in Japan stupid," the raven girl interrupted, "Name's Kaoru by the way. Where am I? Did I take drugs?"

"You might as well have," Mario mockingly responded much to Kaoru's displeasure, "And I'm just as confused as ever. I've never heard of a kingdom called Japan."

"We are just as confused as you guys," Miyako lamented as she took a plum from her bag, "Are we in videogameland?"

She handed the plum over to the boy who in spite of being unconscious instinctively began eating it.

"Heck no," Mario corrected, "You are in Imaginationland."

"Um, that's what I meant," Miyako said.

"Really," the boy said in ambivalence, "I've always wanted to go to imaginary lands. But it shows that separation from my dad is very real. I miss him already."

He began to tear up prompting Miyako to hug him for comfort.

"How cute," Luigi commented, "By the way, kid. Who are you and why do you have the keyblade?"

"Yeah, the name's BJ," the boy responded, "And I don't know why I even have this thing. Or why Mortis gave it to me. Or why he sent me here instead of my dad."

"Well, whoever this Mortis guy is, he might have good intentions," said someone nearby.

He was a bulky man with red hair that spiked upwards and looked fit for sports.

"Hey, we have new people here," said the new man, "I'm Wakka, come all the way from Besaid. I hear news of a keyblade wielding messiah. And I see you must be him."

"You go that right," BJ replied blushing, "Wait, Mario and Final Fantasy characters in the same world? Am I in imaginationland?"

"Ooh! Right on the first try," Wakka cried, "If you want some explanation, come with me."

* * *

**(Now playing: Mi'ihen Highway from Final Fantasy X)**

After everyone made their introductions, Wakka led the kids and the Mario bros across the Mushroom Kingdom explaining the world.

"You see kid, the world has been going through some trouble lately," Wakka explained to BJ, "Cynicism is on the rise."

"Has it got to do with Sin," BJ asked, "Because that's what destroyed Perth?"

"I don't know where that is but Sin is related," Wakka continued, "It has persisted for a thousand years with no end in sight."

The crew encountered some mechanical ruins.

"You see this," Wakka said, "This is machina that dates one thousand years ago. It was around that time cities were widespread; huge cities filled with machina. People played all day and let machina do all the work."

As Wakka explained the history of Imaginationland, the girls could barely glimpse the pink dragon known as Sin duking it out on some kind of military machinery.

"But then one day, war broke out. And thus, Sin came. It destroyed everything, ya. We would have all perished if not for one bright mind. Yevon. He taught that machina breeded the pride that led to the war. So now it's gone. But the worst thing is, because of the crimes of our ancestors, everyone had to suffer! Nevertheless, we must repent for our sins but that can be hard, you know."

"Oh crap," Kaoru complained, "What's with all the religious bullcrap?"

"You see? That's the cynicism I was talking about, ya" Wakka lectured, "Most of it is spread by the communists that litter Imaginationland. But there are also entire races that rejected Yevon through the cynicism thus keeping Sin here. Those would be the Gerudo and Koopa races."

The party finally came face to face with a dark castle.

"That's Bowser's castle," Luigi realised, "That's why he's evil."

"In addition to rejecting the teachings of Yevon," Wakka said, "The Koopa Kingdom actively seeks to undermine them. They have been blacklisted because of that. They and the Gerudos and the communists are among the biggest users of machina in the present day."

"Hey wait, I have a question," Momoko spoke worried, "I lived my whole life with TV and video games and comics and whatever. Do those count as Sin-inducing machina."

"Unfortunately yes," Wakka confirmed, "They distract people from Yevon's ideas, ya. Tell you what. It's not too late to atone. If you want Sin gone for good, then you must leave your old life behind and start anew."

"If that's what it means to live in a world without that horrible monster," Momoko resolved, "Then I am willing to make that sacrifice. Where do I start?"

"Just go through this castle," Wakka concluded, "King Bowser built this thing to block all trade between the Mushroom Kingdom and its Destiny Islands colonies just to weaken its economy to collapse and subsequent annexation. I just barely survived getting here; I'm not risking it again! I'll catch up somehow. Bye!"

"Yeah, goodbye," Kaoru said before muttering, "Sheesh, what a crybaby."

**(Music stops playing)**

* * *

**(Now playing: Gloomy Galleon Lobby from Donkey Kong 64)**

Meanwhile, in the Koopa Castle throne room, the Koopa King Bowser was observing everything via an extensive surveillance network embedded in the castle.

"So, that flame head bashed my proud race in the name Yevon," Bowser huffed, "Bah! Yevon is full of sh*t! My machina kingdom never suffered from Sin and never will. Kids!"

Bowser's call had summoned 7 of his children, the Koopalings, to his vicinity. They were named in order from youngest to oldest: Larry (Cheatsy), Morton Jr. (Big Mouth), Wendy (Kootie Pie), Iggy (Hop), Roy (Bully), Lemmy (Hip) and Ludwig (Kooky).

"Yes King Dad," the Koopalings said.

"The Mario brothers have entered the castle," Bowser explained, "They want to tear down my plans to stop Yevon. And they brought 4 complete strangers. Stop them at all costs!"

"You can count on us," the Koopalings saluted as they left to stop our heroes while Bowser watched on.

**(Music stops playing)**

* * *

**(Now playing: Haunty Halls Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Our heroes were walking along the dark, spooky halls of the Koopa castle. It would be quite a while before they made it to the other side so they engaged in conversations.

"I still cannot believe you just fell for that," Kaoru said to Momoko with disapproval, "Yevon is just another stupid religion that favours the feudal elite."

"Kaoru. Just because you're an atheist doesn't make you right," Momoko argued, "Wakka told a compelling history and I will uphold it!"

"Fine, go ahead," Kaoru shrugged, "But don't go crying to me when you realise they filled your head with bullsh*t."

Momoko said nothing, causing Kaoru to grunt.

A little behind, BJ was talking with Miyako and the Mario bros.

"Would you repeat where you came from kid," Mario asked.

"I told you before. I come from the small town of Busselton in the People's Republic of Australia," said BJ.

"Whoa! That sounds like communist territory," Luigi gasped, "You better not abuse the keyblade's powers!"

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Miyako defended BJ, "It's just an isolated commune. Right?"

"Yeah," BJ replied unwillingly playing along, "I don't know much of your world."

"If you are to be worried of someone, it should be Kaoru," Miyako added, "She became cynical after bad experience with fanatics."

"Don't worry lady. Rest assured that the Yevon monks will not harm anyone," Mario said when the lights went out, "Gee. It's kinda dark."

"You bring a light," Luigi asked his brother.

"No," Mario denied.

"Well maybe a koopa will lend us his if we persuade him," Luigi devised when a weirdo dressed in armour came along with a lamp, "Ooh, that's convenient."

"Uh, I don't think that guy looks friendly," BJ suspected just as the lights went back on to reveal a heartless, "Aaah! It's a heartless!"

**(Music stops playing)**

Indeed, it was a soldier heartless, a basic armoured sort of heartless that's proving more resilient than the shadows from Perth.

"Stand back I'll handle this," BJ cried as he got his keyblade out.

"Kid, that looks tough," Mario warned.

"It's okay. They're mine! I do have the keyblade right," BJ assured with a slight ego to his tone as he took on the heartless but then more showed up.

"Nobody help me," BJ said confidently.

"Let him go," Luigi told Mario as BJ took down the heartless and came out with a few cuts and the occasional bruise.

"That was amazing," Momoko cheered.

"Whatever happened to you," Kaoru wondered, "Weren't you timid before?"

"Maybe you should let us take some on," Miyako said in response to BJ's minimal injuries.

"Hey! I'm not critically hurt," BJ noted, "I'm the one with the keyblade. I'm the one saving the world!"

"Whoa! Tough break," Luigi gasped as he heard laughs, "Did you hear that?"

**(Now playing: Tension from Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Oh sh*t! It's the Koopalings," screamed Mario as the 7 little monstrosities showed up to challenge our heroes.

"Hold it right there plumbers," Kooky called, "You are not going anywhere!"

"Says who," BJ taunted the lot.

"So says King Dad," said Cheatsy.

"Who you know as Bowser," said Big Mouth, "The omnipotent! The almighty! The invincible!"

"You may be surprised that we have not captured the princess yet," said Kootie Pie.

"We will when we kill her kingdom," said Hip and Hop in unison.

"But that will not happen unless you annoyances go," said Bully.

"And so we challenge you to a battle," said Kooky, "I'll return with a machina shortly. Fellow Koopalings, attack!"

And so Kooky had left leaving our heroes at the mercy of the rest of the Koopalings. In retaliation, the Mario bros ate Fire Flowers to assume their fire forms, BJ armed his keyblade and the girls transformed into the PPGZ.

"Leave them all to me guys," BJ told his allies who loudly replied 'No', "Aw, come on! I'm the hero!"

"He must take this prophesy very seriously," Mario sarcastically muttered.

**(Now playing: Rowdy Rumble from Kingdom Hearts II)**

And so the Koopalings started the battle by splitting up. Cheatsy went for Blossom, Big Mouth went for BJ, Kootie Pie went for Bubbles, Hip and Hop went for Mario and Luigi and Bully went for Buttercup.

"It's just you and me kid," Big Mouth rambled on to BJ, "It's a duel. Just the two of us. You and me."

"I'll just start with you then if it would shut you up," BJ shouted as he charged at Big Mouth only for the Koopaling to jump and squash the boy.

"Ow," BJ groaned.

"What a dipsh*t," Buttercup insulted the downed boy as she was locked into a wrestle with Bully.

Meanwhile with the Mario Bros, the struggled to hit Hip and Hop with fireballs as the kept bouncing all over the place.

"Luigi, this is ridiculous," Mario moaned, "I've already taken them down a few times before!"

"Yeah, but you got them one at a time," Luigi reasoned, "This is two at once!"

While Luigi was distracted by talking to Mario, Hip threw his ball at him to knock out the plumber.

"Luigi," Mario shouted to wake his brother up only for Hop to fire a petrification spell and lock him in place.

"Nice going brother," Hip congratulated Hop.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Hop returned as they both laughed in victory, "Let's take the pink girl!"

"With pleasure," said Hip as the two went after Blossom who is in a tug of war with Cheatsy.

"Get off my yoyo you freak," Blossom shouted, "Yevon will damn you!"

But Cheatsy jumped back to throw her forward into the ground.

"Ha! Looks like your precious god won't help you now," Cheatsy gloated as he noticed Hip and Hop approach, "Take her away boys!"

"You got it," said Hip and Hop as they began bouncing on Blossom's back.

But what of Bubbles? Well, she was surrounded by a wall of fire courtesy of Kootie Pie.

"Not so cool now huh b*tch," Kootie Pie joked to insult Bubbles.

"Yeah, I have no time for jokes," Bubbles said.

"Oh, and by the way," Kootie Pie continued, "Your dress is lame!"

This pushed Bubbles' berserk button.

"NO-ONE INSULTS MY CUTE DRESS," she screamed and shot a powerful jet of bubbles right at Kootie Pie, knocking the Koopaling down and also striking Cheatsy.

"Hey! No fair," Cheatsy complained, "I didn't see that!"

"What do you know about fair," Buttercup scolded him as Bully sat on her.

"Ha ha ha! Good one Buttercup," said Bubbles as she calmed down and picked up whatever Kootie Pie and Cheatsy dropped. They were a couple of Pheonix Downs, a soft and a potion. She went and used the first Phoenix Down on Luigi and the soft on Mario.

"What the hell happened," Mario groaned as he became mobile again.

"Look, Hip and Hop are distracted," Luigi pointed out as he was revived.

"Hey you! Got offa that girl," Mario said as he fire a fireball at the two, knocking them down, giving Bubbles the chance to use the other Phoenix Down on Blossom.

"Oh, thanks Bubbles," Blossom said.

"You're welcome," Bubbles politely accepted, "Okay, what about the big ones?"

"Let me handle this," Blossom declared as she fired her yoyo at Bully and it wrapped around him tightly.

"What the hell," Bully muttered as he tried to break free but then Luigi threw a fireball at him to knock him down.

"Good one Luigi," Blossom thanked the green plumber.

"You were good too," Luigi returned, "Bully could have jumped out of the way had it not been for you."

"Well, okay," Blossom said blushing.

"Well there's only one left," Buttercup said as she was freed.

She took notice of Big Mouth and threw her hammer at him to send him flying into the wall.

"NO," Big Mouth shouted, "We were doing so well. We should have won. We had more muscle. We had the shells. We had the…"

But Buttercup stomped on his face to knock him out.

**(Music stops playing)**

"Well, that's that," Buttercup announced.

A short while later, BJ woke up from having his head sat on.

"What happened," BJ asked, "Did we win?"

"Yes, we won," Mario said calmly, "But you did jacksh*t!"

"Leave him alone," Bubbles told Mario, "They were probably too hard for him anyway. I mean, his head was sat on!"

"Hey, I've beaten them in the games," BJ retorted.

"True, but this is real life," Butter cup said cynically, "They are much harder to deal with here."

BJ looked at her angrily when a mechanised voice started speaking.

"Look who's back," Kooky said as he rode a mini tank, "and how do you like my new toy!?"

"Well, I'll tell you that it's an act of blasphemy," Blossom told him off.

"Keep dreaming b*tch," Kooky retorted as he noticed his fallen brethren, "Oh. You took down my brothers and sister. Well, they were all stupid and soft on you. But you will see that I am none of these things.

"Yeah, prepare for an ass-whooping," Andre shouted from Blossom's stomach.

"Who was that," Mario asked.

"It's a long story," Blossom replied as she rubbed her belly to sooth it, "In fact, to be honest I'm not too sure who that was."

"Oh, enough of the bull," Kooky shouted as he entered his tank and had it fire a bob-omb right at the red powerpuff, knocking her out.

**(Now playing: Squirming Evil from Kingdom Hearts)**

The others gasped at what happened.

"It's time to party," Kooky declared as he shot many bob-ombs in our heroes' directions only for them to dodge them.

Mario began shooting fireballs at the tank.

"You idiot," Kooky taunted, "My driver's area is heat proof!"

"No, I'm over-heating your machina," Mario said, "Help me out here Luigi! Um, Luigi?"

Luigi was already struck by a bob-omb and was knocked down. Kooky then aimed his tank at Mario.

"Oh, sh*t," Mario cursed as he got hit by a bob-omb.

"Okay, my turn," Buttercup said as she swung her hammer at the tank. However it was too strong and it sent vibrations all over her body to the point of dizziness and subsequent fainting.

"Sweet! All the strong ones are down," Kooky cheered he pointed the tank barrel at BJ, "And I've once heard that whoever holds the keyblade will save the world from Sin. Of course, it's only possible if you work for me and my King Dad."

"No! Never," BJ shouted, "I will never side with the bad guy!"

"If you will not oblige then the keyblade might as well choose someone else," Kooky said gravely as he shot the bob-omb at BJ…

…

…

…

…

…

Only for Bubbles to jump in the way and take the shot.

"Bubbles," BJ muttered as he saw the blue powerpuff fall at the hands of the koopaling. Tears began forming in his eyes.

"Bah! What a baby," Kooky taunted.

BJ screamed in rage at this as he shoved the keyblade right into the barrel right after Kooky fired one more bob-omb…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

KABOOOOOOOM!

**(Music stops playing)**

The barrel exploded from the blockage, blasting a hole in the front of the tank exposing the Koopaling.

"Okay, this is kind of awkward," Kooky said quietly as he ran off with a rabid boy chasing him. Eventually, BJ caught up with the Koopaling and began hitting him hard with the keyblade.

"YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT," BJ yelled

"Dude," Kooky whimpered, "You barely know her."

"I DON'T CARE! WE MAY HAVE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A FEW HOURS BUT DARN IT SHE WAS THE MOTHER I HAVEN'T HAD IN 5 YEARS!"

After a while, BJ winded down from fatigue and stared at the knocked out Koopaling and began crying hard.

* * *

**(Now playing: Gloomy Galleon Lobby from Donkey Kong 64)**

Meanwhile, back at the throne room, Bowser was watching what was happening and looked verhing what was happening and looked very angry. He had his son, Bowser Jr. next to him.

"Daddy. What's wrong," Bowser Jr. asked.

"That keyblade boy and his cronies took down my Koopalings," Bowser explained.

"King Bowser Koopa," said a blonde woman as she entered, "We need to talk!"

"Arrgh! What now Princess Peach," Bowser said in frustration.

"You're castle is blocking the trade between my Mushroom Kingdom and the Destiny Islands colonies," the woman, Princess Peach, explained, "Reopen the trade route or else Yevon will place sanctions on you!"

"Ha! Like I'm going to listen to you," Bowser refused, "Guards! Take her away! I have some business to take care of! Come my son!"

"Yes daddy," said Bowser Jr. as he directed the Koopa Troopas to the dungeon to throw Peach in there before following his father.

**(Music stops playing)**

* * *

BJ had passed out for 20 minutes from excessive crying. When he woke up, he saw Kooky who was still down but had a big bruise on the shoulder.

"Oh what a good show," Andre cheered from within Blossom, "I'd like to see an encore!"

"No way, Andre," BJ shouted while analysing the injuries, "Did I do that?"

"Yes you did," Andre replied, "or more precisely the darkness within you. You want ultimate power? Then come with me."

BJ thought it over, "_Ultimate power? That seems nice. But._"

"No. I'm cool," BJ rejected the offer.

"What" Andre gasped in shock, "Your decision defies your nature as a human! What is the meaning of this!?"

BJ said nothing as he picked up 6 phoenix down feathers off of Kooky and lightly kissed the bruise.

"NO! NO! NO! Stop it right now," Andre yelled.

"Hey, I'm here to save the world," BJ retorted as he stomped on Blossom's stomach to shut Andre up, "Not go on a killing spree except on heartless."

He then used the Phoenix Downs on all 3 powerpuffs and both plumbers to revive them.

"Ow, my head hurts," Buttercup said woozily when she noticed the downed Koopaling and the badly damaged tank, "What the hell happened here?"

BJ pointed to himself as if to say, 'That was me.'

"Why," Bubbles asked.

"Well, we've only known for several hours but the way you behaved to me," BJ explained to Bubbles, "I've never seen for 5 years now. And to see that get taken away from me so soon really set me off. I'm sorry if I was too rough."

Tears welled up in Bubbles' eyes and after a few minutes she embraced him into a tight hug.

"Why did you take the shot," BJ asked, "I could have easily dodged that bob-omb."

"Because you looked so cute and precious," Bubbles replied, "Oh, and you were the keyblade boy. But you know, anyone could have done this. So, all is forgiven."

Buttercup swirled her finger around her ear for the 'koo koo' gesture when she heard a low pitched growl, "Oh, now what!?"

"Oh no," Luigi shuddered, "Bowser's coming."

Immediately, Bowser showed up to witness the scene with his son Bowser Jr. on his shoulder.

"MY KIDS," Bowser yelled, "What have you done to them!?"

"Well… I… Uh… I kissed the smart one's bruise so forgive and forget," BJ responded.

"NO FORGIVE AND FORGET," Bowser roared, "SON. TAKE THE KOOPALINGS TO THE INFURMARY! THESE BASTARDS ARE MINE!"

"You got it dad," Bowser Jr. saluted as he summoned Koopa Troopas to take the Koopalings away.

* * *

**(Now playing: Gobblegut boss theme from Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Our heroes were running away screaming from the rampaging Koopa king chasing them down a long corridor.

"We're not gonna make it," Luigi screamed.

"Bowser, none of this would have happened if you just embraced Yevon," Blossom scolded Bowser.

"Who told you that bullcrap," Bowser asked furiously.

"Wakka did," Blossom replied.

Bowser roared in response as our heroes came across a pit full of lava.

"Oh sh*t," Mario cursed, "Who wants to break blocks for Tanooki leaves?"

"No time," Blossom warned as she picked up Mario. In response, Bubbles picked up BJ and Buttercup picked up Luigi. The powerpuffs flew the boys across the pit to a light at the end of the corridor.

"OH NO YOU DON'T," Bowser said as he took out a handheld cannon and fired 4 bullet bills at our heroes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!

3 of the bullet bills struck the powerpuffs' shoes to send them flying down. Luckily, they were already outside. The fourth bullet bill struck the rope holding the metallic gate up and it fell down.

Just then, BJ's keyblade started glowing and was pointing at the lock on the gate and it shot a beam of light in that direction, locking it so that Bowser could not leave.

**(Music stops playing)**

"DAH! Blast it," Bowser screamed, "You may have escaped this castle but I'll be back!"

"Hey kid," Mario asked BJ, "where did that light beam come from?"

"My keyblade," BJ replied, "Why?"

Mario had just realised something and taunted to Bowser, "Ha ha, Koopa! You can't get us now!"

"Well you can't get in now," Bowser taunted back, "I have the princess so tough luck!" He leaves.

"Sh*t," Mario cursed, "Never mind then."

"Hey, I hate to bother you," Blossom said pointing at the powerpuffs' shoes which were sparking from impact, "but I don't think we can fly anymore."

"Double sh*t," Mario cursed again after the girls re-assumed their civilian forms.

"It's alright," Miyako said, "We made it out didn't we? Where are we?"

The team looked around to see only jungle.

"We must be on Besaid Island," Luigi explained, "Dome City can't be far now."

"Yeah," Mario said, "Follow us."

And so the kids followed the Mario Bros. through the jungle to what they described as Dome City.

* * *

**Author's note**

Okay guys, here's the first chapter on the ground of Imaginationland. Now please, do not confuse it for the location in South Park bearing the same name. Anyway, I know what you're thinking, why mix the canons of Mario and Final Fantasy X together? Because, it's Imaginationland! Kingdom Hearts mixed together the Disney and Final Fantasy franchises together and it turned out fine! Anyway, I only own BJ in this chapter. Nuff said.

* * *

**Next time: **BJ, the Powerpuffs and the Mario Bros. learn more about the Yevonist faith.


End file.
